Tigre Eye Zaire
Tigre Eye Zaire or simply Zaire created by MCN51FJ is a fan made character from the Shaman King series. She forms Team Amazon along with Sui Umiu, Iron Maiden Jeanne(former member) and Tamamura Tamao. Appearance She is an African American girl of average height. In her debut appearance she had braided black-brown hair tied into a ponytail, she wore a green skirt-like wrap tied from the waist down exposing her left leg, sandals, an open vest, bandages covering her chest and beads tiger claw around her neck. Her most unique features are her golden tiger or cat-like eyes hence the 'Tigre Eye' and her black tiger stripes around her body. In her later appearance she now wears an African wrap, shorter and thinner than Chocolove's, a similar open vest, but larger with green and golden accents, cloth boots and her hair is now unbraided and naturally curly with green hairpins. When she lived in America with Chocolove during the cold times, she wore black sweatpants, nickers, a blue sweater and a white bandana. Personality Zaire is a very serious and passionate person. When it comes to being a shaman she takes it and battling other shamans very seriously. She was originally viewed as tomboy because of how she tends to act with the others, but was revealed to be somewhat of a "girly" girl when she is with the girls alone. Since she knows Chocolove, she is used to his corny jokes and is openly irritated by him, though she secretly enjoys his jokes and leaves light chuckling when no one is around. She is also blunt and straightforward with people she finds weird or annoying especially Anna, whom she greatly dislikes, and Chocolove. Powers & Abilities Like Chocolove, Zaire's oversoul differs from most other shamans since she and Amp literally become one. This uses the full power of both Zaire and Amp at the same time, but both must be in sync the entire time they are oversouled. While in oversoul her techniques involve close combat and slashing. Her oversoul with Pascal Raju is a giant stone head, the same as Chocolove and Avaf, only that Zaire gains the power to become one with the forest, giving her immense strength and wisdom. Anna looked through the Furyoku values of Zaire and the others. It was revealed that her Furyoku is about 253,000, thus giving her the highest Furyoku reserve of the Ten Elemental Warriors. She also possesses the power of wood and flowers. Spirits Amp the Tigress|'Pascal Raju'|'Spirit of Plants' Her and Chocalove's former master used to own two gaurdian ghosts names AmpTigress and MicJaguar, who were passed down to Zaire and Chocolove when he died. With Amp she creates an oversoul in a pair of tiger nail claws on her left hand and the rest of her body, which gives Zaire the strength, senses and stealth of Amp. Her oversoul attacks Gouzen Bu-suta(Roaring Booster) where she and Amp can boost or amplify their own or other shamans power with a fearsome roar, Suterusutsume(Stealth Claw) turns invisible until she slashes her opponent, Yaseitsume(Wild Claw) where she vigorously attacks with endless slash streaks all around her, Miyabitatsume(Graceful Claw) she elegantly slashes her opponents with immense speed and flexibility, Shikonnosonokusamura(Fangs of the Jungle) her most powerful attack. She gains a second gaurdian named Pascal Raju. With the power of Pascal Raju, Zaire creates her new armor oversoul, O.S. "Tigresswoman" similar to Chocolove's. Funbari no Uta Category:Shaman King characters Category:Female characters